Updates to decision services, e.g., business logic, are typically resisted by organizations due to complexity, high cost, and lack of agility to perform even minor updates to the decision services. These factors are normally affected by the use of a three-system landscape for decision service updating: 1) development; 2) quality assurance; and production; coupled with the use of a change and transport system (CTS) to migrate decision service changes between each system. The CTS normally requires specialized technical personnel to perform the migration of decision service changes between the development, quality assurance, and production systems, therefore excluding business experts. The use of the three-system landscape and need for specialized technical personnel for the CTS increases complexity and cost for the organizations. The CTS also requires a period of downtime during decision service migration where the system is unavailable until the updates are complete. The CTS also normally introduces rigid timeframes that are established between CTS migration events. These downtime periods and fixed timeframes affect the organizations' ability to quickly make changes to a production system and an overall agility to adapt to changing business or other conditions. As a result the organizations often seek alternative solutions to perform decision service updates.